Klexos
by N0dusT0llens
Summary: No puedes cambiar el pasado, ya está escrito con tinta permanente, sin embargo, si te acercas verás que la tinta no se seca del todo. Entre más observes una memoria, le encuentras más significados. La memoria es un arte que nunca esta lista y es olvidada.


Nota: Me gusta más "Viktor" que "Victor".

* * *

 **Klexos.**

" **El arte de vivir el pasado más allá de la nostalgia".**

 _ **No puedes cambiar el pasado, ya está escrito con tinta permanente, sin embargo, si te acercas verás que la tinta no se seca del todo. Entre más observes una memoria, le encuentras más significados. La memoria es un arte que nunca esta lista y es olvidada.**_

* * *

El lugar decorado con aquel aroma artificial de flores, con alegría por todas partes y que creaba un mundo color de rosa, no me hacía sentir cómodo de ninguna manera. ¿Por qué estaba aquí de todas maneras?

– ¡Yuuri, has venido, me alegro mucho de verte! – exclamó esa voz que podría reconocer hasta dormido.

– ¿Cómo podría no venir? – sonreí por solo ver aquella sonrisa. El se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano, electricidad me recorrió.

– Estaba preocupado de que no vinieras, la última vez que hablamos mencionaste que tenías asuntos importantes que resolver y tu casa queda un poco lejos – Viktor me miró con esos ojos que tanto adoraba, no podría decirle que lo que me movió a decirle eso en aquella llamada era que no podría procesar el hecho de que se iba a casar. Tampoco iba a mencionar que solo tomé un vuelo para venir a verle y autolesionarme, porque soy masoquista o quizás que muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que me viera y cambiara de opinión. – Vayamos a otro lugar – me pidió con suplica, asentí un poco incomodado al notar todas las miradas que nos dirigían esas personas que no conocía.

– ¿Nervioso? – pregunté al notar el movimiento de sus manos, sus gestos y… ¿ella sabría lo que hacía Viktor cuando estaba nervioso? Entramos a una habitación que tenía un ventanal, la vista era linda, pero dolía de alguna manera, sonreí preguntándome de los contradictorios sentimientos.

– ¡Por supuesto que estoy nervioso, miles de personas están aquí y…! – se detuvo y se dejó caer en un sillón. – ¿Y si me equivoco, Yuuri? – aunque la pregunta era sería y quería gritar, "te estas equivocando, me amas a mí", me trague eso y guarde el sonido de su voz diciendo mi nombre.

– ¿La amas? – pregunté y el se sorprendió por eso, me miró fijamente por unos segundos y después apartó su vista.

– Debo ser cruel por hacerte pasar por esto… – comentó realmente apenado. Lo era, pero no podía cambiar sus pensamientos.

– ¿La amas o no? – repetí la pregunta. – ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella? – El me miró y noté sus ojos brillar.

– Su sonrisa es hermosa, su cabello cuando se remueve con el viento, sus ojos verdes que pueden hacer de cualquier cosa algo maravilloso… La amo – se detuvo y parecía pensativo. Era verdad, jamás podría tener un largo cabello, o unos ojos verdes y tampoco podría ser mujer.

– Entonces no te estas equivocando – le dije, las palabras eran duras. Recordé cuando éramos más jóvenes, cuando recién nos conocimos y las locuras que hacíamos. Me preguntaba si alguna vez, Viktor y esa chica de ojos verdes se habían colado en alguna casa, nadaron en una piscina a mitad de la noche y se besaron. Viktor y yo lo habíamos hecho. – Deberías dejar de estar nervioso, todo estará bien, Viktor – el calor de sus brazos abrazándome, su risa y su cabello plateado mojado resonaban en mi mente.

– Gracias, Yuuri – dijo, me tomó de sorpresa su abrazo. Habíamos dormido juntos, no puedo recordar los detalles de su habitación, pero siento su calidez a mi lado, las veces que nos miramos, cuando le gustaba molestarme y jugábamos, nos hacíamos cosquillas hasta nos dolía la barriga de reír. Nos besábamos hasta quedarnos dormidos y nos abrazábamos en las noches de invierno.

– ¡Viktor! – alguien le llamó, Yurio entró. Al igual que mi tiempo se detuvo con Viktor y yo compartiendo besos, abrazos y haciendo tonterías de jóvenes, también había causado que todos se mantuvieran jóvenes en mi cabeza, como en ese entonces. Yuri Plisetsky ya no era ese jovencito de mal humor, revoloteando por todas partes con su cabello largo, intentando imitar a Viktor cuando tenía su edad. Había crecido, su cabello era corto ahora y aún resaltaban esos ojos que ahora se veían azules y no verdes. – Te necesitan, ya casi es la hora – informó, Viktor se separó de mí y sentí como todo en mi se congelaba, me sonrió.

– Lo siento, Yuuri, te veo después – agregó, le detuve sin darme cuenta. Me miró sorprendido y yo le miré, guardando esa imagen. - ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó preocupado.

– Ah, no, tenías una pelusa, el novio debe estar impecable – le sonreí mientras sacudía su traje, mintiendo.

– Gracias de nuevo, Yuuri – dijo y poco después se marchó, su figura desapareció por la puerta y Yurio me miraba.

– Dijo que no vendrías – fue lo primero que dijo.

– Hola, estoy bien, también me alegro de verte, Yurio – rodé los ojos. Me sentía ofuscado por ver que las personas de cabello rubio y ojos de color eran tendencia en este lugar.

– Sé que no estas bien y no te alegras de verme – replicó él, en un pasado, probablemente el hubiera saltado como un tigre a rebanarme la garganta.

– Estoy bien y si que me alegro de verte – fruncí el ceño. – ¿Cómo puedes decir mis sentimientos si hace tiempo que no nos vemos? – me crucé de brazos.

– Porque tienes esa cara, la que siempre ponías antes, como si quisieras llorar – el nudo en mi garganta se hizo más notable. – No sé que pensó Viktor al invitarte, ¿es un idiota? – masculló. Algunas cosas jamás morían, supongo.

– Solo quería que sus amigos estuvieran para ver esta magnífica noche, Yurio – respondí forzándome una sonrisa.

– Es un idiota por decir que eres su mejor amigo, invitarte y hasta pagarte el vuelo para que vengas aquí a presenciar esto, hubiera sido más rápido darte un cuchillo – replicó y eso tenía más sentido. Odiaba amarlo, porque había cedido a esto. – Siempre dice que se siente más tranquilo cuando habla contigo, y es verdad – comentó y me hizo sentirme usado. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos, podía sentir la arena y escuchar las olas, ver el cielo estrellado de noches que el no recuerda ahora. – El es importante para mí, lo sabes… Pero aún me parece estúpido que te siga buscando y que tu lo necesites aún – Yurio tenía razón. – ¿No te duele? – esa pregunta tenía un doble significado. Yurio había descubierto que teníamos algo entre manos en ese tiempo y fue el único. Viktor mantenía todo en secreto, decía que teníamos que tener un perfil bajo, estaba enamorado de mí, pero ninguno de sus amigos lo sabía.

– Yuri, sé que ninguno de los dos te explicó aquello, éramos jóvenes, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos – solté, por un momento sentí como mi lengua se quemaba por aquellas palabras. Siempre lo supimos, Viktor solía juguetear en las fiestas, se besaba con chicas extrañas y me miraba mientras lo hacía. Yo solía embriagarme antes de besar a una extraña, era como jugar a imaginar besarnos y a pesar de eso, jamás me metí con ninguna chica, no podía. Decía que su intención era no hacerme daño, pero tuvimos que beber y escaparnos de aquella ridícula cita doble que a el le había parecido graciosa de hacer con esas chicas, con aquella rubia que era su novia y con la extraña que solo quería amar a alguien.

– Eran jóvenes, pero no idiotas – Yurio respondió. – ¿Estuvo bien que el solo te cogiera para conseguir su maldita cura?, ¿estuvo bien que tus sentimientos se jodieran y los ocultaras entre bebidas? – preguntó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, hasta dejarme pegado a una pared. Sus ojos irradiaban furia al verme, pero estaban tristes.

– Creo que te hiciste una idea equivocada – le miré tranquilamente. – Jamás confundí mis sentimientos y no tuvimos relaciones, el tenía una novia y yo alguien que me gustaba en ese entonces, Yurio – me mordí la lengua. – Estábamos ebrios esa vez, solo nos besábamos jugando – sonreí intentado hacerlo creíble.

– No besas a alguien que no te gusta, eso no lo haces ni ebrio – exclamó frunciendo el ceño. – He estado ebrio, Yuuri, no haces ese tipo de cosas si no quieres – me miró. – ¿Por qué mientes? – preguntó. Le besé y él se sorprendió.

– No estoy ebrio, pero puedes besar a alguien que no te gusta y no sentir nada, Yuuri – le sonreí, el sonrojo le invadió. – Aún eres un niño – removí su cabello mientras pasaba a su lado y me dirigía a la salida para dejar aquel tema ahí. Yo sabía que Viktor tal vez me había usado, me mintió en la cara y me hizo daño, pero no necesitaba que esos temas salieran ahora a la luz, no iba a devolver la misma moneda. ¿Cómo fue que nos enamoramos?

Recorrí esos pasillos con las manos en mis bolsillos, ¿pude haber sido yo con el que compartiera su vida este día?, la respuesta era obvia. Viktor jamás fue lo suficientemente valiente para dar la cara a sus padres y decirle que el único hijo varón resultaba que quería a un varón y yo no podía soportar mantener todo en secreto. A veces me imaginaba que el pensaba en un futuro, como yo lo hacía, pero era obvio que el ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo me mataba lentamente.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, el ya estaba en el altar y la novia estaba entrando. Será que Viktor también habría conseguido una camioneta tan vieja y habría conducido hasta fuera de la ciudad para ver las estrellas… ¿Cómo fue que esto se destruyó tan rápido?

La miras como si fuera la única chica en este planeta, ¿realmente me preguntaste si te equivocabas? Y yo estoy aquí en primera fila, recordando que compartíamos momentos donde pedíamos tu comida favorita, el katsudon, tragándome todos estos sentimientos, intentando olvidar tus labios sobre los míos, nuestros cuerpos unidos, pretendiendo que no te extraño entre mis brazos. Los ojos verdes de ella brillaban, casi estaban a juego contigo y ni así, podría comprender como ese cabello rubio te gustaba. Era obvio que tu cabello platinado y tus ojos azul claro eran los más hermosos… Pero todo eso, ahora era para ella. La necesitabas, y yo jamás sería ella.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder llegar al final, de soportar escuchar las campanas de boda. Alguna vez yo también las había escuchado en mis sueños, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eran alarmas, eran la cinta que quería proteger mi corazón e ignoré. Aplaudía junto con todos, se sentía como si estuviera sangrando, parecía mi corazón estaba rodando y siendo pisoteado, pero a pesar de todo eso, no podía llorar. Eran relatos de un corazón que no podía olvidar, de un tonto que aún se asfixiaba con ese cabello plateado que se removía ligeramente y esa persona que le miró entre toda la gente y le sonrió. Sonreí dejándome por última vez disfrutar de estos sentimientos.


End file.
